


Mid-Competition Boost

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, as mentioned by yuri, first official post and look what type it is ;), i like writing him too, i love yuri tbh, it's really gay, minor bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is in third after his short program. Viktor makes a promise to Yuuri in the locker rooms. Viktor d e l i v e r s.





	

"He's done it again! Katsuki Yuuri wows the crowd with his incredible short program,  _On Love: Eros_!" the announcer boomed over the stadium as Yuuri kissed the ice. He stood up and skated towards his fiancé and coach, Viktor Nikiforov, waiting for him at the edge of the rink. Viktor met him with open arms and sneaked in a kiss before bundling him in an embrace.

"That was beautiful, love," Viktor's breath tickled Yuuri's ear and a certain familiar warmth spread in Yuuri's chest. The younger skater pulled away from his fiancé to stop the warmth from rushing to his cheeks and turning a bright rosy color in front of thousands of people.

"T-thank you," Yuuri whispered as he stepped out of the rink. Viktor slid his hand into Yuuri's as they walked towards the kiss and cry. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri pulled his costume over his head and slid the fabric off of his body. He neatly folded the cloth and placed it in his bag in the locker.

"Hey, Yuuri, I know I already said this, but great job today," Viktor praised as he waltzed in the otherwise empty locker room. "Don't worry about the toe loop, we can practice it before the competition tomorro---"

Yuuri slipped his glasses on and turned around, a wide grin played across his lips. "Thank you, Viktor," he said, but Viktor hadn't hear it. Instead, Viktor's eyes stared at Yuuri's bare chest. A blush spread across his cheeks as he took a step towards Yuuri.

"Have you been working out extra?" Viktor asked, stealing his eyes away from his skin to meet Yuuri's own. Viktor licked his lips as he travelled towards the younger skater. Yuuri turned red and glanced at the ground, scratching the back of his head.

"I-I might have slipped in a few hours here and there," he paused, his breath hanging on the last syllable. "I just wanted to impress you."

Viktor raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You've done a good job," he mentioned as he took Yuuri's chin into the tips of his fingers. Yuuri stared into his endless blue eyes and smiled as Viktor leaned down over him. As lips met lips Yuuri shivered, leaning into Viktor's touch. Viktor tugged at Yuuri's lip as he pulled him close. He sucked at Yuuri's rosy mouth and pulled away quickly as footsteps sounded from outside the locker room. Yuuri reached after him, silently begging for more, but Viktor merely brought a finger to his own lips.

"There's a time and a place for everything," he said. Yuuri sighed and reached into his locker for a shirt to changed into.

"That time and place better be the hotel room and as soon as we get there," he grumbled under his breath. Viktor winked and sneakily hid his face as the locker room door opened. 

"Damn you, pork cutlet bowl!" Yuri Plisetsky cursed as he stormed in the room. Yuuri tilted his head as the boy stormed to his locker, muttering obscenities under his breath. The blond suddenly snapped his head towards Yuuri and growled. "Your little "eros" ass pushed Otabek to fourth!"

"His ass is not _little_ ," Viktor argued and Yuuri hid his face. "I should know."

"Viktor!" Yuuri whimpered in embarrassment. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"I'll admit that your ass is far from little," Yuri admit, surprising both Viktor and Yuuri. "However, that doesn't change the fact that Otabek is in fourth!" The blond unclipped the back of his costume and pulled it over his shoulders. "For once, I hope nobody beats you further down."

Yuuri stared at the boy in shock and confliction. Yuri noticed his gaze and squinted his eyes. "Look, I know we're all gay here, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't just stare at me like that," Yuri complained. "I'm taken." Yuuri shook his head and waved his hands around at arms length.

"I didn't mean to---" he denied. Viktor laughed aloud and threw his arm around Yuuri's bare shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"He's taken as well, so don't get any ideas," Viktor responded in place of Yuuri. 

"You guys are old men anyways," Yuri turned back to his locker and changed into his clothes. Yuuri followed his lead. Otabek wandered into the locker room and stood by the door while he waited for Yuri. When the blond was done he met Otabek and stood on his tip toes. Otabek leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. The young couple showed no shame as they deepened the kiss for a riskily long time before separating. Viktor leaned into Yuuri's ear and nudged his hair aside with his nose.

"Why can't we do things like that?" he whined into a whisper. Yuuri shook his head with such furiosity that Viktor was scared he would bang his head on the open locker door. And he did. The noise startled the other couple and Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, your stupidity reminded me," Yuri started, sounding bored and somewhat annoyed. "Yakov wants to extend an invitation or some shit to have dinner at this restaurant he heard about. I repeat, Yakov."

"Oh, don't act like you don't want us!" Viktor laughed and tugged at Yuuri's hand as Yuuri closed the locker. Yuuri opened his mouth to object, remembering the promise Viktor had made. Viktor seemed to read his mind as he touched his lips to Yuuri's ears in a kiss. "As soon as we get to the room," he reinforced his promise. Yuuri shivered and smiled.

 

~~~

 

"---and then, Viktor had the nerve to pull a quad out of the end!" Yakov laughed loudly, echoing throughout the hallways of the hotel. Viktor shushed him, but laughed alongside the old coach. 

"You flatter me," the grey haired skater joked. Yakov rolled his eyes.

"You wish that was a compliment!" he growled, but it spun into another loud cackle. 

"Yakov, please," Yuri begged in heightened anxiety. "You're gonna wake up the whole damn hotel!"

"Oh, you're just on edge because your boyfriend had to go back to his room!" Yakov brushed him off. Yuri pouted and faced the ground, stomping angrily. "Hey, that reminds me! We've got to talk about the strategies for tomorrow," Yakov shook the boy by the shoulders. Yuri yelped and swatted his hand away.

"Oh, Yuuri, we should do that too!" Viktor's eyes widened in excitement. Yuuri's mind was rushing with excitement as their room grew closer, full of Viktor's teasing from dinner, and completely set on his promise. Viktor had to nudge him again to catch his attention.

"Wh-what?" Yuuri gasped. "Oh, sure. Wait, but---"

"No buts!" Viktor held up a finger, shushing him. Yuuri's heart dropped as he realized Viktor had forgotten. "However, we don't want these guys overhearing the gameplan!" he motioned to Yakov and Yuri, "so let's get to the room first."

"And here I thought I'd get some prime coaching from you, Vitya!" Yakov slapped Viktor on the back heartily. "Ah, boy. Is your room close?" 

"Here, actually," Viktor skipped ahead a few steps and halted at his door. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Don't remind me," Yuri groaned. Viktor smirked and opened the door to the room.

"So! Yuuri, I think the first strategy," Viktor started as he and Yuuri slipped inside. Viktor shut the door and pushed Yuuri up against it, bringing his lips to just touch Yuuri's. "is to fuck you."

And then, Viktor's lips were on Yuuri's. Viktor kissed him hungrily, as though his dinner hadn't satisfied him, and Yuuri was the only thing in the world that could. Viktor grinded into Yuuri's hips, and Yuuri gasped. 

"Viktor..." Yuuri breathed into his mouth. "I thought you forgot."

Viktor met his eyes and licked his lips, sending sparks through Yuuri's abdomen. "Yuuri, love. Surprise is my motto, is it not?" he winked and set his mouth to work on Yuuri's neck. Yuuri moaned and pushed him off with a sudden jolt of braveness. He caught Viktor's tie and wrapped it around his hand, guiding Viktor to the bed. Just before reaching the king mattress, Yuuri unbuttoned Viktor's shirt and tossed it to the side while Viktor did the same to him. They quickly stripped down to their underwear. Viktor undid his tie and paused. A mischievous smirk danced across his lips. Yuuri shivered with anticipation.

"Yuuri," Viktor started, looking up from the tie. Yuuri nodded and kissed his lips roughly.

"Do it."

Viktor pushed him onto the bed and tied up his hands to the headboard. He climbed on top of the dark haired skater and leaned down to kiss his collar bones. Yuuri arched up into his touch as Viktor made his way down his bare chest. He licked Yuuri's abs and stared up at him with longing, intoxicating blue eyes. Yuuri huffed in a few moans as Viktor's tongue and lips danced around the brim of his boxers. "Viktor, please," he begged, using his whole strength not to buck into Viktor's chest. Viktor stood up on his knees, revealing a bulge in his briefs. His fingers played teasingly at Yuuri's boxers, but he finally pulled them off and set Yuuri's cock free. Viktor licked his lips and bent over the member, analysing it with care.

"Oh, baby," he growled. Viktor's voice always deepened during these unforgettable moments, and it made Yuuri go crazy. Yuuri moaned just at his voice, and Viktor grinned. He took Yuuri's dick into his hands and flicked his tongue around the tip, licking up the precum. Yuuri threw his head back against the pillows as Viktor bobbed up and down on his cock, taking it deeper and deeper each time. After one, two, three complete deepthroats that Viktor nearly gagged on, Yuuri dared to open his eyes again. He watched his gorgeous fiancé---god damn was he beautiful---take the entire length of his cock into his mouth, kissing the base of the trunk at the bottom, keeping eye contact the whole time. _Watch me_ , his blue eyes commanded. Yuuri moaned, loudly. 

"Vikt---ahh! V-Viktor, if you do that again, I might not last," Yuuri warned, gripping the tie with all his might. Viktor winked as he kissed his pink tip.

"As long as it feels good, baby," he swirled his tongue around Yuuri's shaft before taking it into his mouth again fully. He pumped the base with his hand as he worked on Yuuri's member. And then,

One.

Two.

Three.

Yuuri chanced another look at Viktor's face, his lips at the base of his cock, and that was it. He moaned loudly and breathlessly as he climaxed, filling Viktor's mouth with his cum. Viktor swallowed the load and licked his lips, smiling all the while. Yuuri just about died on the spot. Viktor clambered up to his face and kissed his lips tenderly. He somehow kept the kiss going as he untied Yuuri's hands from the headboard. Yuuri grabbed onto Viktor's sides and flipped him over so that Yuuri now loomed over Viktor, who smirked.

"What will you do to me, naughty boy?" Viktor teased. Yuuri grinned mischievously and lowered his head to Viktor's nipples. He sucked on them roughly and felt his hand down to Viktor's bulge. A spot of his briefs had darkened from precum. Yuuri rubbed it generously, feeling it grow impossibly harder under his touch. He grazed his teeth over his nipples. Viktor inhaled sharply and groaned. Yuuri sat up suddenly with an idea and quickly pulled off the briefs.

"I want to ride you, Viktor," he whispered breathily, knowing it would set him off. Viktor's cheeks flushed red. He fumbled in the bedside drawer for the lube and handed it to Yuuri, who squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He worked himself until he was loose enough for Viktor's size, and then aligned himself with Viktor's cock. He let himself down until he reached his base and sat for a few seconds, letting his body get used to Viktor's fit. Then, he started moving, up and down, at just the rhythm he knew Viktor liked. It was a slow rhythm, and it matched the beat of  _Eros_. Yuuri sometimes imagined moments like this during rough practices, and it would get him through the end. 

"Yuuri, I'm---" Viktor whined, holding Yuuri's hips and guiding him. Yuuri jumped off of his hips and kneeled to take Viktor's entire length into his mouth, once down, once up, and finishing off with a kiss on the tip. Viktor came in a thundering orgasm, gasping through moans and breathing Yuuri's name. His chest rose and fell quickly, and he laughed a bit through the bliss. Yuuri brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and kissed him tenderly, pouring his love into every touch. Viktor pulled him down and wrapped his limbs around him, warming him in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Katsuki Yuuri," he kissed his nose and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuri hugged him close.

"Please, call me Viktor Katsuki," Viktor kissed his collarbone.

"Only if you call me Yuuri Nikiforov," Yuuri whispered back.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my very first ao3 fic! I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas gift!! Here's to you Viktor, happy birthday! Leave kudos or whatever ao3 uses I have no idea I'm a new boob.


End file.
